


Her Decepticons

by Sanata101



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: The Decepticons have a hard time looking after their little human.Aka: A shattered glass universe in which Song is friends with the Decepticons of Transformers Rid 2015 in shattered glass. Enjoy the stupid design ideas I created for them since no one hadn't made any fanart for them yet.(You can change my oc to yours if you want!)
Relationships: Divebomb (Transformers)/You, Dragstrip/Wildbreak, Fracture (Transformers)/Other(s), Steeljaw (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Stunticons (Transformers)/You, Thunderhoof (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Her Decepticons

Song had just managed to escape from School, and now she was running over towards the old abandoned windmill that was no longer in habited by other humans. 

But before she could even get the chance to start walking there she stopped when she saw a familiar shade of a light white blue Jeep, making her sigh.

The girl was in her purple hoodie, under it she wore a long sleeve shirt that had an eye roll emoji on it, matching the outfit with black leggings and light blue shorts, her converse were a purple color and in her hand was a suitcase made to carry a mini harp, her purple bangs with white streaks are swept to her left eye, covering it up despite having a black eye patch covering it up. 

Her crystal white eye, that was the only eye working and showing, looks around just in case anyone was watching her. Then goes over towards the car quickly she hurries inside it and closes the door and sat in front of the stirring wheel. 

"What took you so long in there? I thought that you were going to be in there forever." She heard the radio say, making a small smile appear on the girl's face. "Sorry Steel, I had to uh, take care of something really quick." 

Song knew that it was a half lie and half truth. She was busy trying to talk to her abusive father and try to convince him to stay out...she had to lie to him on where she was going and that she was going to get him some more drinks but... it's all she could do. Her father wasn't... really the best person around, but she didn't want her Decepticon friends to get involve with all her problems. She didn't want to be seen as weak either so obviously she would try to avoid telling the truth as best she could. 

"If you say so, now hold on okay? We're gonna head back to base the long way." Steeljaw said, making Song sigh as she felt the seat belts wrap her up and hold onto her tightly as if he was hugging her. To be far it made Song feel comfortable with the touch. 

The drive home really was long. Sometimes the short way back to base would be free but other times it would be too risky to take it with Autobots crawling around that area, this was one of those days where Steeljaw or one of the others would drive her the long way which was a street that was easily full of traffic. 

Song then brought out her phone and inserts one of her favorite anime song covers to play. Putting in one of her ear phones she plays it and closes her eye and uncionciously starts to him the song with a soft smile on her face. 

Steeljaw was of course hearing the humming and to be fair, he could never get tired if her singing. Though he was careful not to admit this fact since he knew that the one time Thunderhoof had done that she wouldn't show her face to everyone for nearly a week. But they can't help but tease her about that beautiful singing voice of hers, along with her talent of playing the Lyre as well. 

So far, Song had been done kind of teacher for the Decepticon group even though she's eighteen years old. She tries to teach them all as much about humans as possible, with the help of their real leader Starscream. Steeljaw was just a second in command, but really he didn't care about that.

"You really do have a nice voice Song." He finally decided to say, no longer able to hold back the compliment. Which of course resulted in the girl's face turning red. Despite not being able to see it he knows well that she was seeing how much she was stuttering. Normally the ones teasing her the most when she sings without knowing are Dragstrip, Motormaster and Fracture, so she would sometimes dread the days when she would have to get picked up by one of the three. 

"I-I, your just saying that!" She tries to refund, but heard the cool chuckle of the wolf cybertronian. 

"You know that I don't lie about things like that sweetheart." Ah, yes, Song forgot that sometimes Steeljaw can be a bit of a flirt as well as being a gentlemen, or gentlemech in this case. 

And that's what makes her all the more flustered. She knew instantly that this was going to be a long trip back to home. Or at least, it's what she considers as her real home.

* * *

Once they made it to the hide hot Song quickly got out of the Jeep, her hood up over her face so she could try to hide her face as she held her Lyre case close to her. Steeljaw transforms and enters the inside of the place with her and she goes and sits down on the couch and she uses a pillow that was resting there to hide her face. 

Of course, Fracture noticed this and he couldn't help but chuckle and ask, "You teased her, didn't you?" He asks Steeljaw who only smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said s looking at the motorcycle transformer. 

Fracture's eyes were a nice blue color, his paint job silver white with hints of dark blue and red. His faceplates a silver color. 

When Steeljaw finished saying this Airazor and Divebomb came out and both rushed over to Song and hugged her happily, making the human squeak in surprise and looks up at the playful and shy mini con. 

Divebomb was nuzzling Song happily while Airazor was petting Song's head as gently as possible. 

Divebomb's helm was a nice shade of white, his faceplate a silver color like Fracture's. His servos were white as well and his body plate a dark blue color. His personality was sort of sweet and kind, and he's mostly very protective of Song, just like his partner Airazor who also is very protective of her. 

Airazor was a white Mimi con with hints of dark blue on him, the red Decepticon symbol on his chest plate. Divebomb's red Decepticon insignia was on his left shoulder. 

"Song's back! Song's back! What happened at school today?! What did you do? Did something fun happen?!" Divebomb ask the purple haired girl with curious eyes as he held onto her. 

"Divebomb don't squeeze her tightly! You could hurt her!" The second mini con says, trying to get his partner to let Song go so she wouldn't suffocate to death. Song only merely laughed a little and pets the mini cons on their heads gently and innocently smiles at them. "Calm down Airazor I'm fine. Divebomb I know your excited but can you try and lose your grip on me a bit so you won't worry your partner?" She says to the two who then gently so as they were told reluctantly. Fracture only chuckles at the sight going towards the three. 

"No matter how many times she leaves you two never stop whining about how you both wonder what she's up to." Fracture says looking at his two students who felt their faceplates heat up at their teachers words.

"W-We don't do that!" 

"Y-Yeah! We just don't want her to cause trouble that's all!" 

The two try to defend themselves and try to hide their real feelings. The sight made Song want to laugh a little but she held back in order not to embarrass the mini cons more. 

"So where are the others?" Song asks Fracture who looked back at her along with the mini cons.

"Gone out on patrol, just to make sure no Autobots are causing trouble again. The only ones here are me, the minis, Steeljaw, You, and Thunder. Starscream went out with the Stunticons. Heard him saying that Bumblebee somehow got his team to combine into one huge robot, which is troubling to hear." Song blinks in confusion at that but before she could speak she froze feeling her phone vibrate and she quickly gets her phone and froze seeing a text from her dad.

"Oh no..." She whispered to herself as she read the text to immediately ho back home and felt a chill of fear hit her like a bucket of ice water fell over her. 

"What's wrong?" Divebomb asks trying to look at her phone but she quickly shuts it off and gets up on her feet. "I-I need to get back home. Now. M-My dad needs me." She stutters, and Fracture frowns. 

Every time she spoke about her father, he would always see her tense up and speak in a shaky voice. Not to mention that he finds it odd that her father would always text her to come back home in only a minute or so just to spend time with them. And lately he saw that Song was getting more and more nervous about it. He and the others ask if she would want a ride home but she always refuse, but it takes so long to get back to her house from here. 

She always managed to get out of it but no, this time, Fracture had enough. He was going to find out what exactly was going on. And he wasn't gonna let anyone stop him on this.

"Alright, but are you sure ya don't want a ride?" Fracture asks and as expected he heard the word "No" come out very quickly from Song who then started to look even more nervous. "I'll be fine Fracture, you know I'm always f-fine walking back H-Home on my o-own..." 

He highly doing that even if she's at home, she was never okay there. He had a feeling that there's something going on between her and her father. Of course he talked to Starscream about this and the seeker explain to him that if he really thinks that if it's serious then he would contact him or Steeljaw immediately if something happens. 

"Alright, just wanting to make sure you haven't changed your mind about it." He says with a soft smile on his faceplates. "Now you get going okay? I'll pick you up from school tomorrow." That put a soft smile on Song's face, but in her eyes Fracture swore he saw a hint of sadness in them. 

"Of course. Thank you." She tells him with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

_*Later that night...*_

"Fracture are you sure that this is a good idea to spy on Song like this?" Divebomb asks Fracture as he drove in his alt form, using a holoform to hide in with the crowd. 

"Yes. I think Song might be hiding from us. And I know that it must have something to do with her Sire." Fracture tells him as he drives on, keeping his eye on Song secretly in the shadows. He noticed that she was holding a plastic bag full of whiskey, which concerned him greatly.

Of course the mini cons were concerned at what they were hearing when Fracture had finally told them that he thinks that something was wrong with Song but was too scared to tell them the truth. 

Right now they see her head towards a really old house that looked a bit nice, but when Fracture looks through the window he froze. 

A man was sitting there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

Already, Fracture knew where this was going and he didn't like this one bit. So he quickly puts up his comm. 

_"Guys, it's Fracture. I just found out what Song is hiding."_

* * *

"I'm... I'm home Dad...I brought you your drinks too." She said quietly as she walked into the house and sees her father glaring at her with his crystal eye that had no life in them at all. They were dead like a fish, but seeing her stare at him just light up a dangerous flame in them. 

"Give 'em here. Now." He growled dangerously. Making Song inhale deeply in fear. Shakily she goes towards her father and hands the bag to him and instantly she felt him swipe it out of her hand and saw that he was glaring at her darkly. 

"Now, go and make dinner." He says, making her freeze. "B-But I don't kn-know how t-to c-cook..." She stutters out but she sees his frown turn to a dangerous scowl. 

"YOUR EIGHTEEN FUCKING YEARS OLD YOU STUPID DEMON!!! START DOING SOMETHING AROUND THIS DAMN HOUSE YOU LITTLE SHT!!! I HAD IT UP TO HEAR WITH YOU DOING NOTHING BUT GOING OUT WITH FUCKERS AND STAYING STUCK IN THAT ROOM THAT BELONGS TO MY DAUGHTER!!!"" 

Song frowns sadly and shuts her eye tightly as she heard him shouting in her ears. She hugs herself tightly, fighting the urge to cry but she gasps feeling herself get slapped to the ground. 

"LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU YA LITTLE SHIT!!! YOU DAMN DEMON! I SHOULD HAD KILLED YOU BUT YOU ENDED UP "MAKING" ME KILL MY WIFE AND REAL DAUGHTER!" 

'Bullshit...' She thought to herself, he was the one that killed them. He murdered them right before her eyes before he gave her the scar on her left eye. Because of him, she had to hide the eye out of her of getting in trouble. 

He knows that too but due to him losing his mind from drinking and everything he's just passing the blame and house work on her, he's even trying to bear her to the point she couldn't leave home just so she can still do the house work. 

Still, due to the years of traumatic experience of hurt and pain she couldn't fight back. She was completely submitted to the man, despite the wish of not wanting to she felt like she didn't have a choice. She blames herself for her mother's and late older sister's death after all. 

Suddenly, she felt something hit her head hard, and she felt glass sink into it, making her hit the ground. 

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN DEMON!! LISTEN. TO. ME!" 

She was frozen in fear, feeling the beating of the man hitting her with a glass bottle scars her deeply and feeling him hit her head with it hard...

She felt something warm slide down her face and land on the ground. 

Blood? Oh, it was hers wasn't it? She should probably clean it up when he's done with...she felt her vision start to fade and suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening, making her turn her head slowly and was shocked to see Thunderhoof's holoform with other police officers. 

And she never seen the man's holoform make such a scary face. His blue eyes looked like they were actually on fire. Probably showing the rage he felt right now. 

"Step. Away. From da girl." He spoke in his accent, but it had a ton of poison in it. A lot of shouting was heard and she felt herself getting picked up while Thunderhoof took down Song's father. Before she could see anything more she got moved out of the house and gets placed into a medical bed in the ambulance that had arrived. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Fracture's Holoform and she couldn't help but look away and close her eye when she saw the horrified expression he had. 

Later on after she was placed inside, she closes her eye again and fell asleep.

* * *

A week ended up passing since Song's father got arrested. Right now Song herself had left the police station after a ton of questions, her injuries starting to heal slightly but was surprised to see that when she left she saw that Fracture's Holoform was there leaning next to his alt mode. A small smile on his face. 

"Told you I was gonna pick you up, only it's not going to be at school..." He said with a chuckle, but saw that she didn't smile nor laugh. Sighing, Fracture hands the purplenette her helmet. "Come on, the others want to talk with you so let's not-"

"Ey yo, let me drive her back." Song and Fracture look up at Thunderhoof who had a serious look on his face, his arms were crossed and Song had no doubt that if Thunderhoof was in his other mode he would be doing that as well while looking down at her. 

She glances at Fracture who sighs. "Thunderhoof. You know Starscream said that we are all going to talk to her about this when we get back to base, that includes the fact that you need to wait until we are at base, we can't talk out here. Plus she's already emotionally drained."

Thunderhoof clenched his fist then he looks at Song again before letting out a sigh. "Fine then, let's get going then." He says in a monotone voice and walks away from the two. 

Song looks down and hugged herself, trying to make herself look as small as possible. 

"... I'm-" 

"Song. Don't say your sorry, okay? Look. Like I said. We are all gonna talk at base, so you can talk once we are there." He said to her as he gently touches her shoulder but quickly moves his hand away when she sees her flinch and whimper slightly. 

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered, and gently hands her a helmet and gets on the bike. "Get on and hold on tight, okay?" Song nods her head then gets on his alt, holding onto his waist she then felt him drive her back home. 

While he does, Fracture could feel the teen bury her face into his neck and he sighs quietly feeling her tears wet his jacket. 

He honestly wishes that he could just hug her right now.

* * *

Everything at base was quiet. Too quiet aside from the sounds of typing from Drag Strip. Wildbreak was in the lounge room with the others but two people were missing. Motormaster and Steeljaw were in a different room with Starscream talking to each other privately. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wildbreak asks Drag Strip from behind who stopped typing to look back at his partner. "...who knows. It's Starscream after all, that old seeker must have something important to talk about." 

"Like what happened to Song?" Silence went into the room after Wildbreak said that. 

Heatseeker couldn't take it and slammed s fist against the wall. "I had enough of this shit! I don't get it! Why the frag didn't she just tell us?! She's known us for almost a year! And she never said a damn thing about this!!!" He screams bin anger and punched the wall again. 

"Enough Heatseeker. Don't punch the wall or else your going to destroy the support of our base." Slashmark says as he enters the room, but Heatseeker just glared at his comrade in arms with a scowl on his face. 

"Don't act like you can ignore the shit that's going on either Slashmark, you know as well as I do that the bastard who hurt Song deserved more than that!" Heatseeker yelled with his servos clenched together but he felt him gently place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Please calm yourself Heat...I know how you feel, but you know we'll start becoming no better than those horrible Autobots themselves." Heatseeker looked away and growls at Slashmark's words, but he knew that his partner had brought up a good point. 

"For now, we need to wait until Song gets back, once she does we can ask her-" 

"Hey guys!" The four Stunticons turn their heads looking at the earth crab Decepticon Clampdown that had rushed into the room. 

"Get Steeljaw and the rest of the guys. Fracture and Thunderhoof just got back with Song."

* * *

Song was sitting in the couch quietly, feeling very, very nervous with most of the Decepticons looking down at her. Some with dad and guilty looks but others were looking at her with glares and disapproving looks. Of course she understands why they would get mad at her. 

She's been abused, for so many years and she's been hiding it from so many people our of fear of what her father would do to her if she found out. That man lost his mind after all, and she knew that fact for a long time. 

So of course it would be the obvious reason on why everyone would get mad. 

Inhaling Deepu she sees Starscream and everyone else except for Fracture and Thunderhoof to transform into their alt modes so they could activate their holoforms. Starscream being the first to go over to the teen since he was considered to be more closer to her out of anyone in the group. 

Shutting her eye she flinches ad she waits to get yelled at however instead she felt a hand carefully stroke her hair, making her eye blink and nervously look at Starscream who softly smiles at her. 

Starscream, the future winglord was someone who a lot of seeker's related on in making Cybertron a better place while his leader, Megatron, was working hard to help the new council. 

So of course, Megatron had Starscream and his chosen apprentice Steeljaw with his partner Thunderhoof to take care of earth when they had learned that Bumblebee, Orion Pax's old scout, was still on earth and somehow managed to get some new crew members to join him on his own quest to become the new ruler of both Cybertron and earth. 

But to think that the first battle they had with the bots was also how they end up meeting Song in the first place. 

And to think that despite what she has done for them, despite what they do for her, they never trusted her with something that could have, no, something that _would_ have killed her. 

Starscream already of course had planned out the perfect punishment for her, but for now the girl needed comfort. 

"Are you alright Song?" The seeker asks her, finally deciding that there had been enough tense silence for the poor girl to take. He watched her with his gentle blue optics, as he strokes her hair as if he was stroking a seeker's wing. Closing her eye, the girl took in a deep breath and managed to utter out a quiet "yes" to him. 

Starscream gave a firm nod and gently knelt down on one knee so he could be at the same hight as her. "Are you sure?" He asks her calmly, making Song look back up and was about to speak but quickly goes silent when she sees the look in Starscream's eyes. 

Looking down at her lap again she moved a hand over her left eye, which was a habit that she had whenever she would become too self conscious or too nervous about saying something. 

Of course, Starscream took notice of this as well and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can speak your mind Song..." That made the purplenette look up in slight surprise, but then as she tries to speak again she felt tears appear in her right eye. 

"I-I..." She tried to speak, only uttering out those words she felt everyone focus on her intently.

She knew that she was gonna have to tell them all the truth, in the hospital she had already made her kind up on what she wanted to say to them after she was done healing and after the police questioned her but all that suddenly flew out the window as she felt the need to cry again, despite thinking that she had already cried her tears on the ride here.

Shaking she shuts her left eye and moved her head down, too ashamed to look at Starscream in the eye, but then she felt the seeker's holoform grasp her chin and make her look up at his face and stare deeply into his cool blue eyes. 

_Those blue eyes that matched her sister's hair. That matched the calm yet happy personality that she had._

"Take your time Song...you don't need to speak, just-"

The dam broke.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you all!" 

And finally, for the first time in years Song felt her feelings fly freely. 

She hugged Starscream and hide her face into his shoulder and in an instant two seconds she felt the seeker grasp hold of her in his arms. Placing a protective hand over her head as she cried out all of her feelings. 

She never had been hugged before like this before, the last time she had was...when her mother was alive. Hugging her and softly singing her songs to her so she could sleep. 

She missed the feeling of being protected and somehow the Decepticons gave her that same protection her mother gave as a child. 

She's felt that feeling ever since she first met them. She wondered why she hadn't realized this fact before, but decided to not mind that for now.

Soon after she started to realize that she starts to fall asleep, but fought the urge to. After all, she wanted to make sure her friends got their questions answered. 

After rubbing her working eye she took in a deep breath and looks at them nervously, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but...thank you...I needed to let that out since I wasn't able to for...a very long time." She said, trying hard to hide the tiredness in her voice. 

"It's alright Song... you must have really needed to let that out of your system, didn't you?" The winglord asks, and the purplenette responded by nodding her head.

"Yes...for a long time I had to bottle all of that up for about... I don't know how many years." Song said as she looks at Starscream, then nervously looks around at everyone before letting out a sigh.

"I'm...guessing you guys gave a lot of questions right?" She asks, looking at everyone, then she froze when her eyes meet Heatseeker's.

And in an instant she heard Heatseeker growl and finally yell at her. "Of course we do! Do you have any damn idea how worried sick we were about ya?! The monster almost _killed_ you! God's, we thought that we were going to lose you! Do you have any idea how it felt if we-" 

"I know how it felt losing someone Heatseeker." Song said in a tine that made the mech shut up and stare at her wide eyed. 

"My mom, my older sister...they died when they tried to save me...and it was my fault that they died...I practically killed them..." She whispered as tears fell down her face once more, but quickly she wipes them away and she looks back up at them. 

"W-What do you mean by that?" Wildbreak managed to stutter out, staring at her wide eyed along with the others. 

Taking in a deep breath, she then looked down at the ground. 

"...when I was born, both my mom and dad weren't expecting to have another baby. My dad though, he...only wanted one child. Which was my older twin sister. My mom though somehow managed to convince my dad to have me stay. My sister was the first born and wanted to use her just to get his old company to get stronger but...that dream crashed down because of bankruptcy, and because he kept using it to try and help me and the rest of us live our lives. Later in the years, once I turned four years old, my father started drinking, and started to argue and hurt my mom. He never did hurt me or my sister because our mom did our best to protect us, she loved us so much that she was willing to die protecting us to the bitter end. My sister soon found out what was really going on, and they both started to try and keep me in the dark on what was going on. Guess it was because they didn't want me to worry about them or my dad." 

She explained to them. The others staring at her in complete shock and awe at what they were hearing. 

But as they do, Starscream and Steeljaw were the only ones who were intently listening to her. Trying to grasp in every single detail that Song was saying. 

"One day though I..." Song bites her lower lip, but then felt Starscream squeeze her hand and sit next to her on the couch. Reasuring her again that it was okay to keep speaking, so she did as she then looks up at everyone again. 

"One day, I ended up realizing how sad my father was, so I...I used my mom's Lyre to...to play her music." She said, resting a hand over the case. "It was the only thing that I had left of her."

That was when it clicked in everyone's helms.

"You mean...the reason why you always carry that Lyre around..." Slashmark confirms in a quiet time but stops when Song nods her head at him with a sad smile. 

"Yep. This Lyre was my mom's." She said looking down at it. Opening the case she showed off the beautiful harp.

"When Mom noticed how I was such a prodigy, she started to teach me how to play the Lyre. Before she married my father, she was such a big fanatic over music. Everyone loved her music as well, but...my father forced her to retire from the music carrier. So she made one last song to celebrate the day of her future children." She let's out a sad chuckle that made the cons look at her in pity and sadness. But despite that, she still continues to speak. 

"Anyways, when I went back down to play for my father I made sure that he wasn't drinking because my mom told me to never bother him when he is drinking but..turns out he was, and I didn't knew it. So when I was about to try and finish the song he...he yelled at me and then...gave me this..." 

The Cons were confused at that, but when they see her move her bangs away they all froze in shock seeing the ack eye patch, and when she removed it...they all just stared with blank faces. 

Her eye...looked so bad. It looked like it was barely healed or fixed at all. It was closed, but there were some stitches over her eye lid, heck there was some stitches even under her eye as well. It was so black and swollen as well.

"..."

Song didn't say a single word, and suddenly she felt all her confidence left her instantly. Oh god this was such a bad idea, she shouldn't had shown her her ugly eye. She should had only just left it off with showing her eye patch, she-

"I'm gonna kill him." 

Huh?

She froze and her eye looked up and stared at Thunderhoof who was shaking in so much anger. 

"Fuck the law. Fuck whatever damn rules this planet has. I don't give a damn anymore. That bastard is going to die. I don't care if I get caught or not!" Thunderhoof snarled. 

"W-What...?" Song stuttered out finally, slowly placing her eye patch back on and moved her hair back in place. It was then she noticed that some of the other cons were also stuck in their own dark thoughts. 

Song looked at Starscream and saw that the seeker was stuck in his thoughts as well. So, she quickly tried to speak if something else. 

"Look...C-Can you guys calm down! I'm not done explaining my story yet!" She managed to say, making the others pay their attention to her again. Sighing in relief she looks at Thunderhoof, who was clearly still stuck in his own thoughts. 

"Thunderhoof." She spoke seriously, making him look up at her and he froze seeing the serious expression on his face. 

"Trust me, when you get like that, you'll only turn out no better than him and the Autobots, so please... Don't do anything of the sort to him." She tells him, making the deer con go quiet and look away. 

Taking that silent as an okay to continue, Song let's out a long sigh and starts speaking again. 

"When my father did...that, he used a...glass bottle of wine to hit me with it. Luckily enough I closed my eye in reflects, so it was good enough that I managed to save it. My mom saw the whole thing and screamed, and my sister had went and saw everything that had happened as well when she heard dad hit me...I was stuck on the floor crying in pain and crying for help but he...all he did was accused me for everything. The bankruptcy, for being born, for being in their lives...he called me a demon...a cursed demon that destroyed his entire family." She said, and saw how some of them were fighting the urge to drive out of the base. 

Inhaling deeply Song felt Starscream hold onto her hand more tightly with his own hand, she continues on. "When he killed my mom when she was about to call the police, he said that I was the one who command him to kill her in his messed up head. Then, he killed my sister who tried to help me run away. Since then after the police came they took me away, but before he left, he told me that if I didn't lie to them, he said that he would find me and torture me for killing his family." 

"Enough." Song froze in fear at the sound of Motormaster's voice. She nervously looks at him but was shocked to see tears falling down his face. 

In an instant she felt him hug her tightly, and of course she hugs him back, hiding her face into his shoulder as she felt him softly cry into her shoulder. And suddenly, her own tears start to form in her eye as well when she felt his touch her shoulder. 

"We get it...we failed you Song, we messed up." He whispered quietly to get, making her eye go wide in horror. 

"Failed me? Motormaster, no hold on-" She tried to pull away from him but his grip just became more tighter. 

"No, don't you dare make me let go of you, I...I just..." Song froze and looks down at him, then finally she looked up and saw all the cons had tears in their eyes. 

She saw Steeljaw and Thunderhoof looking down at the ground, their hair being curtains to hide their eyes. 

Fracture had gone into his real form to hold his mini cons close to his chest, Divebomb and Airazor both crying as their Master was looking at Song with such a depressed and broken expression that made her heart break. The Stunticons were doing no better, the others were trying to comfort poor Wildbreak that broke into a crying fit. 

She looks at Starscream and saw that he had his own tears in his eyes, looking at Song with nothing but guilt. 

"Guys...you didn't fail me." She says, making all of them look at her confused. 

"What? How can you say that...? We-" Motormaster tried to say but gently pulling him away a little she quietly smiles at everyone. 

"You all made me the protection I hadn't felt in years...I realized this now, but you all suddenly made me feel the same protection that my mom gave me when I was younger." She then looked back down with a guilty look and frown.

"Maybe if I had realized that more quickly I would have told you all sooner. So please don't blame yourselves. None of you are to blame for this. It's my own fault for not realizing the mistake I had made." She said then sadly smiles. 

"All of that is in the past now. And since I'm old enough to live on my own, I can go and try to find a place to live and I can stay with you all as much as I want to. So...please don't blame yourselves anymore." She tells them. 

She saw all if them thinking for a moment, everyone looking at each other but then, Starscream finally spoke. 

"We will...do as you say on one condition." Starscream says, making Song frown in concern. "What's that?" She asks as she tilted her head slightly.

Starscream smiles and looks at the others, who all smile and nod in agreement. Making Song feel a sense of dread once she sees Starscream look back at her. 

"You have to start playing your Lyre out in the open here from now on. Whenever you feel like playing it, you get to do it here. If you don't. Then you'll have to help Steeljaw, Motormaster, or me deal with daily patrols around the base." He said, making Song's face drop into nervousness. 

At first, Starscream was about to regret the words he chose and was about to take it back and try to edit it out but then heard her sigh and let out a smile.

"If I must, then I'll try and get used to the punishment that was made for me." She says, making all the cons smile. 

"Well said." Starscream says as he gently pets her head, making her softly smile and close her eye at the touch and leans into it without flinching. 

Starscream chuckles at the sight, knowing full well that Song was going to feel better in no time.

* * *

Song from then on, starts to play her Lyre in the base. Becoming more confident in herself, she grew to start standing up for herself and started to openly say her feelings more to the others without being nervous.

Later on though, she heard that her father was going to be kept inside jail for many years to come. 

She really was happy to know that she had such carrying Decepticons that love her just as she loves them. 


End file.
